The Dawn Will Come
by SkyLightStar
Summary: Hiccup gets kidnapped by a mysterious man that goes by the name of The Sky Reaper. Read to find out more.
1. Tip of the Iceberg

**Hey guys so this is the third requested story that I've had. The second one is kind of on a Hiatus right now so yeah. Anyways thanks to** **Imperial Romance** **for suggesting it. We don't won any of the HTTYD characters, but I own Carrissa Gayle my OC that you all know from most of my stories especially in our (Wanli8970 and mine) Ghostface of a Chance story. Imperial Romance owns a character that I can't name since you guys don't know them yet.**

* * *

Viggo walked back and forth, thinking. Ryker barged into his tent and exclaimed," That runt got away from me." Viggo punched the table and said," That Hiccup is getting on my nerves! We need a new plan and I know just the man to help with that."

...

Hiccup, Stoick and the rest of the riders returned to the Edge to see Carrissa waving at them. As soon as they touched the floor Carrissa tackled Hiccup to the ground. She pulled him into a gentle hug and said," Are you okay Hiccup?"

Hiccup nods and says," I got punched in the gut by Ryker, but other than that I'm fine." Carrissa gasps and says," That might mean that you might get bruises. Let's go to my hut and we'll get you treated."

Stoick said," I'll head out and get Gothi." Carrissa shakes her head and says," As soon as you guys left I sent Shimmer to get Gothi from Berk just in case Hiccup got hurt." Hiccup said," Good thinking Carrissa."

Carrissa nods and says," You guys should wait, so that I can concentrate on getting Hiccup patched up. Don't worry he's in good hands. Once Gothi gets here she'll do a proper check up on you Hiccup." Hiccup nods

Hiccup and Carrissa headed to Carrissa's hut and Carrissa set Hiccup down on a spare bed that she kept for patients. Carrissa put her hair in a low pony tail and said," Alright off with the chest plate." Hiccup took off his chest plate and waited for further instructions.

Carrissa said," Alright lift up your tunic." Hiccup nods and lifts up his tunic. Carrissa eyes widen and says," Oh my Thor Hiccup! That is one heck of a bruise!" Carrissa walked over to a desk and grabbed a sort of cream. She took a small scoop of it put in on a napkin.

" This might sting a little bit." She dabs the cream all over the bruise and Hiccup flinches as she dabs the cream on his bruise. After that was done Carrissa grabs some bandages and wraps it around his torso.

Carrissa examines her work and says," Alright for now take it easy and you'll be ok, but don't take my word for it. Gothi should be arriving anytime soon." On cue Shimmer and Gothi landed in Carrissa's hut. Carrissa ran over to Shimmer and said," Good girl. I'll give you seconds tonight. Now go on and rest."

Shimmer walked over to the corner of the room and collapsed there, obviously tired. Gothi walked up to Hiccup and examined him. Carrissa walked up to Gothi and asked," Is he good?"

Gothi nods and pats Carrissa's shoulder. Carrissa nods and says," Well Hiccup you're free to go just don't take it too hard. Actually never mind what I said I know you'll return here in either a few days or weeks."

Hiccup pretended to be shocked and replied," I could never return in such a small amount of time." They laughed and Carrissa said," Alright just get out of here everyone else is waiting. I'll be out in a bit." Hiccup nods and walks out.

...

Viggo waited patiently in his tent. Someone entered his hut and Viggo turned around to see that there was a man with a black hood on. Viggo smirked and gestured to the seat in front of him. The man said," Get on with it Viggo. I was about to take on another job. You're lucky they had to reschedule the meeting."

Viggo frowned and said," I'll just cut to the chase. There's this boy named Hiccup Haddock and he's been foiling with my plans for too long. I need you to get rid of him." The stranger scoffed and said," You want me to take care of a runt?"

Viggo said," Do not be deceived my dear friend. He has a pack of dragons and friends to help protect him. Not to mention he has a Night Fury by his side all the time." The man just stood there and said," What do I get out of it?"

"Depends on how fast you can get the job done." Viggo smirked. The man just scoffed and said," That totally helped me out. If you won't tell me your price then you can forget about it." He then proceeded to head for the exit.

"Gold." He stopped and Viggo knew he got his attention. The man turned around and asked," How much?" Viggo smirked and said," Enough to build an armada." The man stood there for a minute and said," Just to get rid of the kid? That's like killing a fly with a trebuchet. All right you've got a deal Viggo."

Viggo handed him a map and said," On this map you'll find their base. We don't know which hut he's in, but you can just trash the place if you feel like it." The man nodded and said," So what if his friends get in the way?"

Viggo shrugged and said," Do whatever you want to them they don't matter to me. Just make sure to get the boy. Oh right you forgot how he looks like. Here." Viggo hands him a wanted poster and the man examines it. The man nods and puts it in his satchel.

They shook hands and the man left. Viggo smirks and says," It was great doing business with you Sky Reaper." **(If you guys don't know it the mysterious dude is called The Sky Reaper)**

...

Snotlout snores loudly as Hookfang flies around the edge. Hookfang growls and lights himself up and Snotlout wakes up with a yelp. Snotlout starts to grumble about hw stupid air patrol was.

Hookfang hears a noise and decides to land. Snotlout says," What is it Hookfang?" Snotlout mounts off Hookfang and starts to walk around. Suddenly he is yanked up and Snotlout flailing his arms everywhere screaming," Hookfang help!" Hookfang just looks at Snotlout and takes a nap. "HOOKFANG!"

...

The twins walk around the forest with their Zippleback following behind them. Suddenly they get flung into the air. They look at each other and shrug. Barf and Belch looks at them and Belch hits Tuffnut and he swings and hits Ruffnut.

Then the twins start laughing repeating," Again! Do it again!" The Zippleback looked at each other and started to hit Tuff and Ruff back and forth.

...

The Sky Reaper peeks his head out of the bushes, looks at the twins and dragon, and mumbles to himself," This is more easier than stealing yak butter from my girlfriend when she's literally looking straight at it waiting for me to steal it." He looked ahead to see huts. He smirks, knowing that he was at the right place.

...

Carrissa brought a bucket of water with a cloth on it and placed it down near Hiccup's bed. Astrid was sharpening her axe and Fishlegs had a map laid out on a table. Fishlegs said," It was a great idea to watch over Hiccup in the Clubhouse."

Astrid nods and says," Do you guys think that Snotlout and the twins would have been back by now?" Carrissa shrugs and says," I mean it IS Snotlout and the twins, but can you guys check up on them just in case?"

Astrid nods and says," Come on Fishlegs you can help me look. I'll go look for Snotlout and you go look for the twins." Fishlegs nods and they hop on their dragons. They fly out of the Clubhouse and The Sky Reaper comes out of the bush. He smirks and says," Yup. WAY easier than stealing yak butter."

...

In the air, Astrid looked around and saw Hookfang napping under a tree and flew down to see what happened. They landed and Astrid looked up to see Snotlout dangling from a tree. Snotlout looked at Astrid and said," Oh my Thor! Finally someone came to help me!"

After Astrid got him down she asked," How did you even get up there?" He replies," I don't know I just went to check what Hookfang was looking at and then I was up there. I thought it was the twins, but they never came out and screamed 'LOKI'D' or anything."

...

Meatlug growls and Fishlegs says," I know you're hungry girl, but we need to find the twins. When we get home we'll play checkers in the spring and you'll eat your rocks." Fishlegs continued to look around until he finally spotted them...being pushed around by their dragon while hanging upside down by rope?

Meatlug flew under them and asked," What are guys doing?" Tuffnut loooked up and said," Oh we're just playing our favorite game." Ruffnut laughed and said," Yeah and we didn't even have to tie ourselves up here. Some weird trap got us up here."

Fishlegs shakes his head and says," Fire Meatlug!" Meatlug fires a fireball at the rope and both twins fall on their heads. Tuffnut is the first to recover and says," Again!"

Before Fishlegs opened his mouth Astrid shouted above him," Fishlegs I found Snotlout and he's right here with me!" Fishlegs looked to see Astrid and Snotlout both on Stormfly.

Fishlegs looked around for Hookfang and Snotlout said," He was being a lazy butt and stayed behind taking his nap." Fishlegs nodded not wanting to question it. Stormfly landed and they both hopped off.

Astrid says," Alright since we're all here who could've done it?" They all shrug and Ruffnut says," Maybe it was that random dude in the cloak that looked very suspicious and ominous."

Everyone turned their head to Ruffnut and she says," What? I saw him go to the Clubhouse and saying something about yak butter." Before anyone could say anything they heard a loud scream and a plasma blast.

...

(basically what happened while Astrid and Snotlout were trying to find the twins and Snotlout)

Carrissa was sitting in a chair taking a nap while Toothless slept next to Hiccup. Suddenly Carrissa hears a thump and is startled awake. Toothless also wakes up and starts to growl. Carrissa puts her hand out and says," It's ok Toothless I'll go check it out just stay here and protect Hiccup.

She grabbed her sword and slowly approached outside. She walked out and saw...a rock? Carrissa tilts her head and picks up the rock. She examines it to see there wasn't anything attached to it...there was nothing special about the rock.

She looked up to see a fist swing at her. She screamed and everything went black.

...

Everyone ran up to see what was going on and what they saw shocked them. Carrissa was knocked out and Toothless was tied in a bola and no Hiccup to be found. Astrid says," No. No, no, no, no, no! Where's Hiccup?!"

Toothless struggles in his bonds and he tries to nudge his head in the direction of where they went. Fishlegs says," He went East of here!" Astrid nods and says" Fishlegs stay here and watch Carrissa. Snotlout, twins, you're with me. Let's go!"

The four of them get on their dragons and take off. They see the Sky Reaper standing on the edge of a cliff. They land behind him and Snotlout says," Hookfang fire at him!" Hookfang fires at the Sky Reaper's feet.

The Sky Reaper grins at them and says," Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Looks like my client was right in saying that he does have a pack of dragons and friends to protect him."

"You wouldn't be happening to talk about Viggo would you?" Someone had said. The teens looked up and saw that Carrissa and Fishlegs riding on Toothless with Meatlug behind them.

They landed and Carrissa said as they dismounted," This was the guy that also knocked me out with a rock as a distraction. It's not nice to hit a girl." The Sky Reaper said," Like I give a care. All I came for was the boy. My client said I could do whatever I want with you guys."

The teens all got in battle stances with their weapons in hand. The Sky Reaper smirks and pulls out three bombs. He throws it at them and as soon as the bombs touch the ground they explode. The dragons roared and flew away.

The teens were surrounded by a colorless gas and they try to fan the gas away. They open their eyes and saw monsters surrounding them. They all screamed and tried to back away from them.

The twins hugged each other, Fishlegs cowered in fear, Snotlout just peed his pants, and Carrissa put her hands on her head. Astrid raised her axe and screamed. She randomly swung her axe and realized that her axe didn't worked so she disposed of it and used her hands and feet to punch and kick.

She didn't know that she was punching and kicking the other teens. As this happened The Sky Reaper was smirking. His dragon appeared and gave him a pat. He said," Well Shadowstalker, as much as I want to stay we have to get back to Viggo and get our reward."

He mounts his dragon with Hiccup and they fly off.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Anyways be on the look out for Easter Eggs because I already see one in this chapter.**


	2. No Detours

**Back at it again with the chapter guys! Anyways yeah so hold on let me summon someone to say the disclaimer and stuff.**

 **Imperial Romance: How did I get here? I was doing work...**

 **Sky: Don't question it just read this paper.**

 **Imperial Romance: *gives a wtf face towards Sky* Okay? We do not own any of the characters in this story, but Sky owns Carrissa and Midnight and I own The Sky Reaper...hey this is the-**

 **Sky: *makes a portal and shoves him in it* Okay thanks bye! On with the story my dudes!**

* * *

Astrid was the first to wake up. She groaned as she looked around to see her surroundings. What she saw shocked and confused her at the same time.

She saw the twins supporting each other as they tried to get up. Snotlout has somehow gotten stuck in a tree, Fishlegs was still lying down with his eyes wide open, and Carrissa was just lying against a tree.

She tried to get up but collapsed to her knees. She gasped and looked around yet again. She tried to get up a second time and she managed to get up, but with shaking knees.

She slowly made her way to Carrissa and shook her awake. Carrissa groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Carrissa said," What happened? Wait! Where's Hiccup?!"

Astrid looked around again and said," Oh no! He must have been captured! Alright, we gotta get back to the Edge and formulate a plan."

Carrissa nods and says," We have to get the others awake too." Suddenly, they hear multiple dragons roar. Astrid hears some leaves rustle and Stormfly and the other dragons pop out.

Carrissa and Astrid sigh in relief. "Alright, dragons let's get the other riders back to the Edge so that I can patch them up, heal ourselves up, and formulate a plan," said Carrissa.

The dragons picked up their riders and flew back to the base.

...

Hiccup groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and thought, "What a nice day to look at the sky...wait...SKY?!" He sat up quickly and almost fell off, but The Sky Reaper quickly caught him.

"Be careful boy. I'm getting paid a good amount of money just to capture you so don't go falling off my dragon since I just got you." said the Sky Reaper. Hiccup replied," Yeah thanks for catching me I guess. So, how are you this fine evening?"

The Sky Reaper chuckled and said," Normally I would think that small talk is pointless and wouldn't respond to such questions, but since I'm intrigued by you I shall respond. I'm fine and you?"

Hiccup replied," I'm fine know being kidnapped you know being kidnapped and all." The Sky Reaper said," Sarcastic boy aren't you?" Hiccup nods and says," I get that a lot."

After a minute of silence, Hiccup says," Earlier you said you were getting paid were being paid a fair amount just to kidnap me. Did Viggo send you?" The Sky Reaper nods and Hiccup asked," How much is he paying you?"

The Sky Reaper replies," A fair amount to keep me surviving." Hiccup asks," Why do you do this?" The Sky Reaper responds," Be careful with those types of questions you might trigger something out of that."

Before Hiccup could open his mouth the Sky Reaper interrupted him and said," We're here boy, so I suggest you shut your mouth if you value your life."

Hiccup nods and thinks," Oh gods. Why is it always me?"

...

After getting all the riders to the base Carrissa and Gothi immediately set off to help bandage any wounds they received. Astrid paced back and forth around the room.

Carrissa, who was tending to Fishlegs's wounds, turned around and saw Astrid pacing and walked to her. She put a hand on Astrid's shoulder and said," Let's step outside for a minute."

Astrid nods and follows Carrissa outside. Carrissa starts out," I know you're worried about Hiccup I am too, but we have to make sure that everyone is healed first."

Astrid nods and says," Stoick should almost be at Berk by now getting supplies for us. I should send terror mail to know that what's going on."

Astrid walks to her hut and Carrissa says," They are totally made for each other." She heard a groan come from behind her and she saw Fishlegs trying to get up from the floor.

Fishlegs groaned," What in Thor's name happened?" Carrissa responded," Well many things actually, but first we gotta heal up before we can do anything."

She looked at Fishlegs to be deep in thought. She smiled and said," I know that look. What are you thinking?" He responds," I'm thinking about those bombs he threw."

Carrissa nods and says," What about them?

"Well it's weird how he threw that at us and we just somehow woke up hurt."

"That has been bothering me for a while."

"Could it be possible that it was a mixture of gases from various dragons?"

"That's the best thing we've got for now."

"It was weird though. It didn't poison us in any way."

"Yes thank you for that observation detective."

"...I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Anyways when he threw the bomb and when I inhaled the smoke I saw an ax in my hands ready to kill my precious Meatlug!"

"I saw everyone that I know and love hurt and I couldn't do anything."

Astrid cut into the conversation," I saw Hiccup killed by dragon hunters and I tried to attack them with my ax."

Fishlegs suddenly cuts her off," Wait, wait, wait. You said you tried to attack the hunters with your ax?"

Astrid nods and Carrissa says," We have slight scarring and Astrid had her ax next to her when we woke up. Astrid's eyes widen as she starts rapidly apologizing.

Fishlegs cuts her off saying," It's okay you didn't know there's no one to blame, but that man." Carrissa nods agreeing with Fishlegs.

Fishlegs shivers and said," If we saw our fears then...those illusions we saw were like our own personal nightmare."

Carrissa nods and says," Thor's name that was terrible to look at." Astrid nods and looks out towards the distance.

Everyone thinking the same thing 'I hope Hiccup is okay."

...

Shadowstalker landed and the Sky Reaper hopped off with Hiccup thrown over his shoulder. Hiccup stopped struggling at one point knowing he could be dropped at ay point to his death.

He throws Hiccup to the ground carelessly. Hiccup groaned as he rose his head. His eyes widen slightly as he sees Viggo there.

He sighs and says," I'm not gonna lie I was kind of expecting your brother Viggo." Viggo ignores him and hands a sack of gold to the Sky Reaper.

The Sky Reaper opens up the sack. He scoffs and says," You only gave me half of what you promised."

Viggo smirks and says," You'll get the rest when I'm done with him. Don't worry I'll try not to take too long. In the meantime make yourself at home."

The Sky Reaper gives a small nod and goes back to Shadowstalker.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry you guys waited an eternity for this! I'm trying to update as soon as possible with my other story that you all seem to enjoy "Watching HTTYD". School though...am I right? Especially since it's finals. Hopefully I can at least come with a small chapter for that fanfic instead of an AU. Anyways thatnks so much guys for being so patient with us and hope you enjoyed this chapter! BYE FOR NOW!**


	3. In n' Out (not the food place)

_**Finally back in action! Thanks so much forwaiting you guys. Anyways we don't own any of the HTTYD/RTTE characters. We only own The Sky Reaper and I own Carrissa and Shimmer. We own the story though. Anyways ON TO THE ACTION!**_

* * *

Viggo said," We kept your cell the same as before. Will it suffice?" Hiccup shrugged and said," It could use a bed and some more lights, but other than that it's nice and cozy."

Viggo nods and says," You're welcome to stay as much as you'd like." Hiccup shrugs and says," I could, but I don't. What's up with that Sky Reaper and his motives?"

Viggo replies," Getting right to the point like always. If I remember correctly then the first I met him I asked him the same thing. He said this and I quote "Don't bother to ask who or how or why. Didn't care. You pay me and I'll say yes. So your guess is as good as mine."

Hiccup says," So he chose to side with you simply because it was more profitable?" Viggo re[plies," Some men realize good business my dear Hiccup." Hiccup sees the Sky Reaper enter the cell and stand behind Viggo. Viggo sighs and says," You're very impatient aren't you?"

The Sky Reaper says," Well what else is there? I'm not some blind fool who'd give up all I've got on principle. What IS principle anyway kid? Can you hold it? Pay with it?" Hiccup doesn't say anything but gives a look.

The Sky Reaper says," Don't look at me like that. We're different, you and I! You're just some blind fool who's always chasing Terrible Terrors. Whereas I'm the type of guy who likes to have a mead in one hand and a woman in the other. Thing is, boy, I can have what I seek. Had it, even. You? You keep thinking that principle is most important and your hands will always be empty."

Viggo says," I think you've said enough. I will give you your money when I am done. Otherwise you can leave now." The Sky Reaper says nothing and just walks out.

Viggo walked around Hiccup slowly. Hiccup said," Okay so are you just going to keep on walking in circles slowly or are we going to do anything?" Viggo laughed and said," You're very funny Hiccup."

Hiccup replied," Thanks. I've been practicing." Viggo said," Now Hiccup if you could tell me more about the Dragon Eye that would be very beneficial to me and the rest of the Dragon Hunters."

Hiccup replied," I think that's the most straightforward thing you've said to me, but no sorry I can't help because I see no benefit in telling you anything?"

Viggo growled but calmed down. Before he could say anything else he hears screaming from outside. He said," Already? It hasn't even been 30 minutes since you arrived."

...

The Sky Reaper waits patiently for the other half of his money. Bored of just sitting he grabbed his bag of money. Before he could take out one coin he heard screaming.

The Sky Reaper thought," To be honest I thought they would take longer to get here like 30 minutes or more." He stood up and just laid against his dragon. He heard screams of terror and catapults launching, but he didn't care.

He heard someone yell," Hiccup!" and just sat there. He could hear Viggo's yell of frustration. He heard rapid footsteps and saw Viggo standing there out of breath. He said," My dear friend. Would you be so kind as to help us out and attack the Dragon riders!"

The Sky Reaper said, " It wasn't part of our deal." He saw Hiccup look back and he waved goodbye. Hiccup did the same and just flew off with the rest of the Riders.

...

They hear Viggo's yell of frustration and Hiccup says," Wow I think that's a new record. I just escaped and he held in his yell for five minutes. I'm going to have to keep a record book with me to help remember such joyous occasions."

He looks around to see Heather, Carrissa, and the twins missing. He looks at Astrid and asks," Where's everyone else?" Astrid replied," They volunteered to look after the base while we went to get you. I thought it would take longer to get you. Man twenty minutes is a new record."

...

Carrissa knocks out a Dragon Hunter with her double-sided sword. She mounts on her dragon and they take up to the sky. She says, "Alright Shimmer fire a plasma blast at that ship."

Shimmer lets out a big plasma blast and sends the whole ship in flames. Carrissa mentally high fived herself and landed back on the ground. Heather meets up with her and high five each other. Carrissa says," Great job knocking those dragon hunters out I think that's a new record for you."

Heather says," Thanks. Nice job sending the whole ship in lames I think that was also a record." Carrissa nods and says," It's weird how only three ships came. Usually, they'd send either half their armada or 3/4 of their armada."

Heather laughs and says," Yeah we need to record our new records."

...

They see the base in view and Hiccup doesn't focus on where he was going so Toothless guided them to the ground. As soon as they landed they are greeted by Carrissa. She hugs Hiccup and says," Wow that is a new record for getting kidnapped."

Snotlout suddenly appears behind Hiccup and says," What's up with all this record stuff?" Hiccup shrugs and says," At this point, I don't know." Carrissa says," Well I'm glad you're safe. I should do a check up on you just in case."

Hiccup nods and follows Carrissa back to her hut with Astrid behind him. As soon as they are in Carrissa's hut Astrid says," Alright dragon boy what's troubling you?" Hiccup tries to make up an excuse as to why there was nothing wrong, but Carrissa beats him to it.

She says," Good I thought I was the only one who noticed." Hiccup sighs and says," Was it really that obvious?" They both nod and Carrissa says," As obvious as your crush on Astrid 3 years ago."

They both blush and Hiccup says," Carrissa I'm going to get back at you one day for that. Anyways I'm just a little worried that that won't be the last time we'll see The Sky Reaper." Carrissa says," Well based on your number of enemies I'd say for certain that this won't be the last time you see him."

Hiccup nods and says," You're not wrong."

* * *

 _T **hanks so much again for waiting! It took me a while to recover, but I'm back in action. June 9th is my birthday and it's so awesome to know that I uploaded this chapter on my birthday. Anyways thanks so much for the wait and we'll see you in the next xhapter. BYYYEEEE**_


	4. Coalition Cargo

_**New chapter. We don't own any of the HTTYD characters. I own Carrissa and Imperial Romance owns The Sky Reaper. Enjoy!**_

* * *

As soon as they got back to the edge a Terrible Terror made its way onto Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup scratches the Terrible Terror's ear and snatched the paper right of its leg as it flew off.

He opens up the scroll and he says," Seriously?" Carrissa takes it and she reads it and says," Wow this really sucks. And we just got back. What are the odds of that?"

Snotlout says," Please don't tell me we have to go airborne again." Carrissa gives him a look and nods her head. Snotlout groans and says," So much work!"

...

" How come every time I'm gone a problem arises that I have to take care of at the end?" Hiccup complained. Astrid answered," Cause you're our leader?" Hiccup nods and says," Understood. Have a good day."

He flies ahead of the others and Carrissa flies after him. She says," Best friend. You okay?" Hiccup shrugs and says," Honestly I don't know best friend. Gods it's always me. Why is it always me?"

She responds," You are the heir to Stoick the Vast. You're bound to make enemies." Hiccup looks at her and says," Thank you for summing that up."

Carrissa nods and says," Now where have I heard that line before?" Hiccup opens his mouth but Astrid cuts him off saying," Oh look at that! We're here at Mala's island."

Carrissa looks back at Astrid and says," Just so you know he's all yours. You two belong together." Astrid blushes and says," I know that. I was just saying that we're here."

Astrid flies down to the island and Carrissa follows. Upon arrival, Mala was there to greet them. Mala says," Welcome back dragon riders.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. We mustn't waste any more time please follow me." They follow Mala to a secluded area. Hiccup says," You said something was wrong with your allies right?"

Mala nods and says," I went to visit them a few days ago and by the time I went there it looked almost defenseless and trust me when I say that they like to stock up on weapons."

Hiccup says," Work of the Dragon Hunters and maybe that new guy." Mala says," New guy? Anyways they feel pressured by Viggo and the Dragon Hunters."

Hiccup nods and says," We'll help in any way we can." Mala says," Thank you Hiccup. Before I forget to mention when I visited them my allies were under attack and when I tried to help the Dragon Hunters were gone, but I did see one of them use a sort of bomb of sorts."

Fishlegs cuts her off and says," Bomb? We also got attacked with bombs. Did they initiate any sort of reaction when they inhaled the substance?"

Mala nods and says," Yes they were so scared and that tribe was a very fearless one at that." Hiccup says," Maybe they're still nearby since the attack happened at night and they needed someplace to sleep."

Mala says," That could be a possibility." Hiccup nods and says," Alright gang let's split up so we can cover more ground. Astrid your with me. 'Rissa, can you stay here to keep an eye out for Dragon Hunters?"

Carrissa nods and says," You got it. Why don't you take Shimmer with you? She can help cover ground with you." Hiccup replies," Yeah she can team up with Fishlegs."

Mala asks," May I come with you Hiccup?" Hiccup nods and motions for her to get on Toothless. Hiccup says," Alright let's check around the island or any other place nearby the islands for an hour. Sounds good gang?"

They nod and fly in other directions.

50 Minutes Later

Hiccup, Mala, and Astrid flew around and still found nothing. They were about to head back but saw a small campfire burning and a person sitting near the fire on a part of the island.

They flew down and Hiccup instantly recognized him. Astrid took out her ax and The Sky Reaper looked up and saw them and stood up. He said," I want you to listen and listen well because I will not repeat myself."

Astrid held her ax tight as he continued," They are on an island called Swazy island which is about 3 hours away from here." Hiccup asks," Why are you telling us?"

He says," If those weapons fall into the wrong hands their armada will become stronger. They shouldn't have those weapons they never claimed them and don't any right to those weapons."

Hiccup raises an eyebrow and says," How can we trust you after you kidnapped me?" The Sky Reaper replies," I do it for the money and they didn't pay me to tell you this either. I'm actually quite fond of that village."

Hiccup asks," Why?" The Sky Reaper said," Questions for another time. These men and women are fighting with a certain type of steel that's nearly unbreakable and use medicine from Viggo's men. It's convenient. Viggo's men work while the tribe is rewarded. "

Astrid said," How do we know he's not making up a story? Viggo could be paying him to tell us this. After everything he's done I don't believe him one bit."

The Sky Reaper walked to the fire to snuff it out. Then he walks to the edge and stops.

He responded," It's all a matter of perspective. There is no single path through life that's right and fair and does no harm. You should know better than this, dedicated as you are to fighting Viggo - who himself sees his work as just. Think on that the next time you insist your work alone befits the greater good. Your enemy would beg to differ - and would not be without cause."

He looks back at them and says," The island is east from here." He points east and Astrid asks," How do we know if you're telling us the truth?"

He responds," You might not, but they believe me that island is where he told them to find the weapons and that they'd better hurry if you wish to reclaim them."

He bows and says," Farewell Hiccup, Astrid, and your highness." He jumps off and lands on Shadowstalker. They take off into the air and before he leaves he says," Get those weapons back now."

He then flies off. Hiccup says," We have to listen to him. He might be telling the truth." Astrid says," I still don't trust him."

Hiccup responds," I know Astrid, but this is the only information we could get. We can't waste that even if it's a false lead."

Mala says," I agree with Hiccup. If this does turn to be a false lead then I shall have my men escorted to the island to check upon further investigation. Now we should probably head back to the island."

They mount onto their dragons and fly to their meeting point.

...

"I don't think it's a good idea Hiccup. " Fishlegs said walking back and forth. Carrissa nods and says," I don't trust him either he might be lying to you."

Tuffnut says," Why don't we just separate. Half of us will go to the island and the other half stay here and keep guard here." Everyone looked at him in surprise.

He says," What? I can be smart too." He says as he looks at his shadow and screams. Carrissa says," Must be in the heat for so long he must have gotten delusional."

Ruffnut says," If we wear clothes like this in the heat then wouldn't we all feel delusional." Carrissa opened her mouth as to say something but quickly shut it. Carrissa says," You know what nevermind. We should focus o getting those weapons back."

Hiccup nods and says," Yeah so I'll take Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout to the island. Cari stays here with the twins and Heather." Carrissa nods and says," Be careful now best friend. Come back with scars." Hiccup laughs and says," I'll try."


	5. Special Delivery

_**Y'all ready to head into this chapter? I know I am. We don't own ay of the characters. I own Carrissa and Imperial Romance owns The Sky Reaper.**_

* * *

Hiccup mounted on Toothless and before he could take off Mala said," I would like to accompany you on this trip Hiccup." Hiccup replies," Are you sure? It's going to be very dangerous."

Mala nodded and said," They have helped my people more than I could have imagined. This would be a marvelous time to pay for their generosity."

Carrissa walked up to them and said," Do you guys want to take Shimmer with you? She could help to get the supplies faster and besides I've always got Nightshade to back me up in case Shimmer's out."

Mala says," I accept your offer, Carrissa. Thank you for your kindness." Carrissa nods and says," It's the least I can do for you and your allies."

Carrissa walks up to Shimmer and says," Be a good girl for me and kick some dragon hunter behinds for me." Shimmer licked Carrissa and Carrissa says to Mala," She's all yours."

Mala mounted Shimmer and says," She shall return to you safe and sound. I can guarantee that." Carrissa nods and says" All of you be careful. You don't know what you might expect there."

Hiccup says," Hey that's my line." Carrissa responds" Whatever loser. Get those weapons into the right hands." Hiccup nods and takes off with the dragon riders."

Carrissa turns to the twins and says to them," The dragon hunters might attack here soon. You guys set up some prank traps up ahead on the North and East of the island while I take a quick patrol around the island."

The twins nod and head bump each other before heading North. Carrissa does a dragon call and Nightshade comes to the island. Carrissa hugs Nightshade and says," Time to put those spines to work. Let's go, boy."

She mounts Nightshade and starts to patrol on the West side of the island.

...

Hiccup uses his eyeglass to see Dragon Hunters around a campfire celebrating. He says," Okay I don't see that many Dragon Hunters and no sign of the Sky Reaper." Mala says," Do you see the weapons?"

Hiccup looks again to see that the weapons were near a large tent and not too far from where the dragon hunters are celebrating. Hiccup says," I see the weapons, but I only see Ryker. No Viggo or Sky Reaper."

Mala pulls out her own telescope and says," Do you think something could be in that tent?" Hiccup looks to see a large tent and says," Most likely, but there are not as many guards there."

Snotlout says to them," Do you think my Carrissa is okay?" Astrid replies," Snotlout she's not yours and I'm sure she's fine."

...

"Everything is not fine!" screams Tuffnut as he is dangling down a tree. Carrissa sarcastically replies," You don't say. Dang, I thought you would last longer."

Tuffnut asks," What were you even timing me on?" Carrissa replies," How long it would take to injure yourself, do something stupid, or both. And clearly..." She didn't even need to finish her sentence

Ruffnut runs in and says," Guys I saw ships heading towards us from the other side of the island! Why is Tuff in a tree?"

Carrissa shrugs and says," It's Tuff he's bound to get stuck somewhere. Anyways they might be attacking on all sides of the island. Okay, I'll check it out and if they start attacking me I'll give a signal and get Tuff out of the tree."

Ruff nods as Carrissa leaves to search the island. Ruff goes back to her brother and says," I wish I had something to help remember this forever. Whatever. Barf! Belch! Get him down!"

Barf knaws on the rope and eventually cuts it and Tuff falls to the floor. Carrissa comes back and says," There are ships surrounding the entire island. Though it looks like those ships were abandoned."

Ruff says," Diversion? Maybe they wanted to give us something to look at." Carrissa replies," I'm actually really surprised you would say that. You've been paying attention a little more in my mini tactic class."

Ruff nods and says," Thanks. I made a bet with Tuff that whoever could learn more from your boring class the other would be their slave for a whole year."

Carrissa says," Ouch. That hurt a bit. Anyways you guys attack the north side of the island and I'll take the south. Make sure to warn anyone you come across too"

...

(Back with Hiccup and his group.)

Hiccup says," Let's try to find a way to get those weapons now. We need a distraction." Before anyone could say anything, Mala and Snotlout ride their dragons yelling out battle cries. Hiccup says," Yeah that's a pretty good distraction. How come no one listens to me nowadays?"

Astrid says," Less talky, more getting back those weapons." Hiccup uses his telescope to see how many people were guarding the tent. To his surprise, everyone was distracted by Mala and Snotlout to give a are about the tent."

Hiccup says," That doesn't make sense. Why are they all distracted with Snotlout and Mala?" Astrid replies," We'll think about it later we just need to get those weapons."

...

Carrissa sees all the fire surrounding her and says," Burn b-" Ruff and Tuff says," That was too easy." Carrissa says," Yeah, but we gotta make sure there are no other ships."

They nod and they fly to the other direction. Carrissa looks back at the burning ships and says," There were people, but they instantly gave up. It feels like a diversion yet it doesn't. What is going on?"

...

Hiccup and the others had successfully gotten the weapons back and they were returning to the island. Hiccup says," None of this makes sense." Fishlegs says," Maybe Carrissa will have better luck on her end?"

They go back to the island and see that everything was okay and Carrissa was there to greet them. Carrissa said," Guys this is concerning. This battle was too easy."

Tuff says," As much as I would like to argue with everything that happened today I'm tired. I'm going to take a 40-hour nap." Astrid says," That's a coma."

Tuff says," Yeah that." And he dozes off and falls to the ground. Carrissa says," Yeah I think we need a quick break." Astrid nods in agreement and Hiccup says," Alright quick break then discussion."


	6. Almost Midnight

**Hey guys! Back at it again with the chapter...anyways we don't own anything but our OCs (The Sky Reaper, Carrissa, and Shimmer)**

* * *

Shimmer tackles Carrissa to the ground and licked her for a good five minutes. Carrissa laughs and says," Okay! Okay! Calm down, girl! I'm happy to see all of you safe."

Mala nods and says," Thank you once again dragon riders. As a token of our appreciation, we shall hold a feast in your honor and you may stay the night as it is getting dark."

Hiccup opens his mouth and before he could utter a word Mala cuts him off," Hiccup it is necessary to give my appreciation. You saved us once again. Don't even try to talk us out of this. Besides the food is already made."

Carrissa says," Wow! That was fast! I need to somehow keep track of these records" Snotlout says," It's rude to keep them waiting after all the trouble they did for us. Also what's up with you and records?"

Hiccup sighs and says," Okay. We'll stay, but we leave first thing when we wake up." Snotlout and the twins groan as Hiccup sighs.

Astrid asks," Why don't we just leave around afternoon? So we can rest just a little more. Besides, I think you need a little more time to yourself after being kidnapped twice in a row."

Carrissa adds on," She does have a point Hic. I see the bags under your eyes and you need more sleep." Hiccup sighs and says," Fine. We'll leave in the afternoon because I don't want to fight Astrid and Carrissa because they're scary."

Mala says," Stay as long as you need. We are not leaving the island anyway." Hiccup nods and says," Thank you Mala. Please lead the way."

Mala nods and says," Of course." She leads them to their Great Hall, but no one notices the Sky Reaper watching them this whole time.

He scowls and says," That boy really is troublesome. What could he have possibly done to please and anger the gods? That boy might actually be the incarnation of karma. This boy has ruined my plans far enough. Now for revenge."

...

Everyone was laughing and making jokes. Hiccup says," For the first time since I was kidnapped I feel relaxed and I feel like nothing can-" Carrissa cut him off by saying," Don't finish that sentence. We don't need that."

Tuffnut says," Need what?" Carrissa says," It's too complicated for your small brain." Tuff says," Oh! Thanks for saving me the trouble."

Carrissa says," Okay then...anyways thank you again Mala for everything. We really are grateful." Mala replies," Please we are grateful for you. A toast! To the Dragon Riders!"

Everyone raises their mugs and says "Toast!" Ruffnut says," What are we drinking?" Tuff replies," Since we are underaged we are to drink a non-alcoholic beverage. It's up to the readers to decide what we're drinking."

Snotlout asks," Why are you we breaking the fourth wall?" Fishleg says," Okay! We don't need any of that. We should celebrate our victory."

Snotlout shrugs and drinks his drink. Hiccup says," Whoops I didn't realize I drunk my drink pretty fast. Excuse me Mala, where are the beverages?"

Mala says," The non-alcoholic drinks are in the right corner of the room." Hiccup nods and gets up to get more of his non-alcoholic drink. Hiccup arrives at the table and puts his cup down and grabs the pitcher full of a random non-alcoholic beverage.

Hiccup holds the pitcher and is about to pour into his cup when he hears a noise. He cocks his head to the side and sees that a soldier had passed out at the table across from him and a comrade trying to help him.

Hiccup just looks away to find that his cup is missing. Suddenly someone shoves it in his face. He looks to see a man in uniform with his face mask up and his hood up.

The man said," Sorry I didn't know which drink you liked so I just put water in it. But I do recommend the yak milk I don't know what they do to it, but it's so good it's to die for."

Hiccup nods and says," I just wanted water anyways. And thanks for pouring my drink. I'll try the yak milk later." Hiccup takes a sip and he sees the man smirk.

Hiccup shrugs and walks back to the table. Before he could walk halfway to the table Hiccup faints which everyone noticed. "Hiccup!" Astrid yells as she picks his head up and puts it in her lap.

Carrissa notices the man make a run for the exit and yells," That man running for the exit! Don't let him get away!" She runs to catch the man with the rest of the Dragon Riders following along with some of Mala's men.

The man takes out a dagger and throws it at Carrissa, but she uses a bench as cover. Two of Mala's men sneak up behind the man and attempt to grab him, but the man backflips out of the way letting Mala's men fall to the ground.

They get up and attempt to grab the man again, but the man pulls out a bomb of sorts and throws it at them. It lands near the floor and one of the men says," I think you missed."

The man smirked as the bombs releases a colorless gas and the men start to scream and run around, knocking tables and chairs over.

Fishlegs says," Those were the things that man used on us!" Carrissa says," Whatever you do, don't inhale or smell it. I don't know the science behind it, but don't smell or inhale it!"

Mala grabs some decorative ribbon and attempts to bring the man down by wrapping the ribbon around his neck and pushing down so that he would fall. However, the man grabbed Mala and throws her over his shoulder, making her crash into a nearby table.

Snotlout and Fishlegs grab food and attempt to throw it at the man, but the man said," Really you're trying to stop me with food? Are you trying to start a food fight?"

Snotlout says," Nope. I was trying to get you to take three steps to the right." Suddenly he felt water drip above him and looked up just for his vision to be covered with water.

The twins had gotten up to the rafters and managed to coordinate where the man would be standing. The man just continues to run to the door.

The man was almost to the door when Carrissa tackled him. Carrissa takes out her dagger, holds it to the man's throat and says," I suggest you don't move or you'll be in a world of pain. Fishlegs get the mask off."

Fishlegs nods and takes off the mask to reveal the Sky Reaper glaring back at them. Carrissa says," I'll be sure this really hurts."

Before she could do anything someone said," Stand down Carri." Everyone besides Carrissa looked to see Hiccup leaning against Astric for support.

Carrissa says," Hiccup if I weren't holding this guy down I would hug the living life out of you, but I can't. So what do you want me to do boss?"

Hiccup says," We'll just hold lock him up in a cell 'til morning then we'll bring him to the edge." Carrissa nods as soldiers began to tie the Sky Reaper.

Carrissa stands up and proceeds to hug the life out of Hiccup. Astrid says," I think he's dead." Carrissa looks to see that Hiccup has no more color in his face and immediately lets go of him saying "Sorry!"

Hiccup says," It's fine not the first time that's happened, but I think this time I was close to Valhalla." He looks back to the spot where the Sky Reaper was and notices that a necklace was there.

Hiccup retrieves the necklace and examines it. Fishlegs asks," Was that from the Sky Reaper?" Hiccup says," It might be." He then proceeds to put it in his satchel.

* * *

 **Thanks for being so patient with this chapter! I know I've been slacking, but it's hard for me to release content because school sucks. I can't promise that the next chapter will be released soon, but I can promise that it will be released. Anyways we'll see you in the next chapter. Bye for now!**


	7. Night Terrors

**Hey guys! Back at it again with the chapter! Thanks so much for waiting and we hope you enjoy the chapter! We don't own HTTYD but we own our OCs.**

* * *

Fishlegs blinked and then blinked again. The twins had a ...unique type of prison made for the Sky Reaper. Tuffnut says," Voila! We call it 'El Prisone' with an extra 'e' at the end. What do you guys think?"

Fishlegs says," It's really...um..." Snotlout cuts him off by saying," It's literally made out of twigs and it's made to be a really bad hut."

Ruffnut gasps and says," Does no one like our prison?" Everyone looked away trying to avoid their gaze, even the Sky Reaper was avoiding their gaze. He said," I'd be happy to go in that wonderful prison if it would make you feel better."

Carrissa comes back with a dragon-proof cage and says," Please. You only like it because it's made of twigs. I do like how you styled it though."

The twins bask in the praise while Carrissa rolls her eyes muttering," I wish they got sarcasm." and ushered the Sky Reaper and his Changewing inside.

Carrissa closes the door and says to Fishlegs," I'm going to check up with Hiccup with Astrid and Heather. Do you think you can watch the Sky Reaper for us?"

Fishlegs nods and says," I'll do my best." Carrissa smiles and nods and takes off to where Hiccup is.

...

Hiccup uses a magnifying glass to examine the necklace he found. He heard a knock at his door and just yells," Come in!" Carrissa, Astrid, and Heather enter his hut.

Carrissa walks up to her best friend and asks," What are you doing with that necklace? Oh! Is it for Astrid? My bad. We'll just be going now."

Hiccup turns around and replies," No it isn't for Astrid. How come every time you come here and see me working on something you assume it's for Astrid?"

Carrissa replies bluntly," Because most of the time it usually is though you usually scrap the idea at the end." She dodges a pencil being thrown at her. Hiccup says," You and your big mouth. She wasn't supposed to know that!"

Carrisa turns around to see Astrid blushing madly as she shakes her head saying," Okay so Hiccup what were you doing with the necklace anyway?"

Hiccup returns to look at the necklace and says," I just got curious. A necklace isn't usually this bulky, s I'm sure this is a locket, so I was curious to see if it was-"

He cuts himself off as he pushes an area on the necklace where it opens the locket and on the locket was a muscular man with a brown leather vest, black leather pants, and light brown boots. His hair is a dark auburn color and put in a long braid and has a goatee. His eyes are a piercing sky blue and has a scar running along the right side of his face.

Next to the man is a beautiful woman with long ginger hair and has a red leather dress. She has a silver breastplate on her. Her eyes are a hazel color.

Astrid says," Woah. This is the Sky Reaper? That can't be. He looks too happy." Hiccup says," He could be possible lovers." Carrissa says," Hiccup they are looking at each other the way you and Astrid do when you guys are on a date night."

Heather looks at the locket and says," Woah indeed. Wait. What's that?" Heather sees a piece of paper on the ground and picks it up. She sees that on the piece of paper is a map.

On the map, there are 3 islands all had a letter corresponding to the islands. Heather immediately notices one of the islands and points it out.

Heather says," This island. I know it! Follow me!' She grabs the map and proceeds to run outside and call for Windshear. Windshear comes and she mounts her dragons and leaves.

The others follow Heather and catch up with her. Hiccup flies ahead to meet with Heather and asks her what was it about the island she knew.

She replies," I've never actually been to that island, but I have passed by it quite a few times whenever I fly here and there." They eventually get to the island and land.

Heather says," Smaller than what I remembered." Hiccup says," Alright. Let's split up to see if there's anything we can find about this guy." They all head in different directions.

After 30 minutes of searching Astrid yells," Guys look at this!" They all scramble to get to Astrid. What they saw shocked them.

They all said simultaneously," Oh my gods." There was enough gold to build a village. Carrissa says," I'm guessing this is where he stashed all of his gold whenever he completed jobs."

Hiccup nods and says," I think so. But, why would he need all this gold?" Carrissa suddenly gasps and starts to run to her dragon muttering," My gods I hope I'm wrong. Please, Odin, I pray to you that I am wrong."

She takes off with Shimmer leaving Hiccup, Astrid and Heather. They all start to run to their dragons and Hiccup asks Heather to fly ahead and meet with the others to see and fill them in.

Heather nods and takes off. Hiccup and Astrid take to the air and Hiccup says to Astrid," I've known Carrissa for most of my life. She never mutters to herself and when she does...you know something is wrong."

* * *

 **Don't you love it when it leaves on a cliffhanger?**


End file.
